Lincoln's Injury
by AndKris
Summary: An avarage school day, but Lincoln managed to destroy Lynn's baseball bat. This made Lynn angry. So they had a fight and Lincoln got pushed onto the road and got hit by a car. Now Lynn cries for Lincoln to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this fanfiction starts like most of any Loud House story.

 _This story is most likely to be rated T, so stay adviced_.

 _ **I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes.**_

So I hope you enjoy this text.

 **Lincoln's Injury**

It was an average day in the Loud House. Lincoln was reading his comics in his underwear, Lynn was playing sports, Lori texted Bobby, Luna had a guitar practice and the rest was doing their own normal business.

 _2 hours later:_

Lynn: -"Oh man, It's really getting dark now, I should go inside."

-"Hey Linc, Why did the boy bring a ladder to school?"

-"Ehm, I don't know Luan."

-"Because it was Highschool! Hahaha, get it?"

-"Hehe, That was a good one Luan! But, where's Luna and Lynn?"

-"Oh Luna is at a guitar practice with Chuck and Lynn is outsi- Oh there she is!"

-"Alright, Thanks Luan."

-"No problem Linc!" Said Luan with a happy face to see Lynn coming inside again.

-"Ugh man! I'm exhausted!" Said Lynn with sweat running down her face after being at a football practice.

Suddenly Lynn sr. and Rita Loud came home from buying groceries.

-"Hey, everyone! Were back home!" Everyone rushes down the stairs.

-"And guess what we're having for dinner today?"

Lola: -"Eh, let me guess, sausage and corn?"

-"Nope, we are going to order pizza today!" Everybody starts to dance happily.

Lincoln: "Well, there is not often this happens in the loud house. But if you excuse me, I'm going to read some comics while i'm waiting."

 _About 30 minutes later._

 _Ding Dong*_

Oh boy it's the pizza guy! " _That will be 45 dollars."_ Says the pizza guy with a retarded voice.

-"Alright everybody! It's pizza time!"

Everyone rushes down the stairs fighting to get to the dinner table first. When everybody settled down around the dinner table, they smiled heavily with joy.

-"Mmmmmhhh." Now this is what I call a good dinner. About 20 minutes later, everybody was stuffed.

-"Ahhhh! So Good!" Lincoln said.

-"Alright guys now you should go and brush your teeth because it's school tomorrow!"

-"Alright", everybody shouted.

-"Sigh", It sucks being at school.

Everybody gathered around the sink to brush their teeth. "Gasp." "I should just go to school and goodnight.

 **7:00 am**

-"Ugh, the alarm clock."

Lincoln woke up with a tired face. He got out of his room, down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

-"Alright, let's see, ehm. We have peanut butter, oh wait it's empty again."

-"STOP PUTTING EMPTY GLASSES OF PEANUT BUTTER IN THE FRIDGE!"

-"Ugh, I guess I'll just take some cereal."He sits down at the table, and starts to eat slowly.

-"Hey linc! Why did the lights go out?"

-"Luan not now."

-"Beacuse they liked eachother! Haha get it?"

-"Ugh."

The morning before school was always the most boring. When he was done eating he started brushing his teeth. He was alone in front of the mirror. He looked at himself and suddenly he got powerful sins of something horrible. Then it stopped and he got scared.

-"Ugh... What the fuck was that?"

-"Well I guess it was my imagination then."

He carries on, gets his backpack and lunch and goes in front of the door to go.

Lynn: "Hey Lincoln!" "Can I walk with you to school?"

-"Well I guess so Lynn, because Clyde is sick today."

-"Thanks Linc, You're the best!".

Lincoln waited for a minute or so before Lynn came back.

-"Are we going now?"

-"Alright Lynn, Let's go."

They walked to school together like nothing happened.

 _ **In Class**_

Lincoln got to school with Lynn and started taking some books out of his locker. Lynn stood some meters away from him looking at him for no reason. Then she just looked away. Lincoln just acted like nothing happend. Lincoln saw that Lynn had a baseball bat with interesting autographs on it. Lincoln thought it look cool so he might wanted to see it. When Lynn left to go and talk to some other girls, he went to her locker and started opening it. He knew all the codes for his sisters that was at his school. Lynn was an 14 year old 8th grader and Lincoln was 12 years old and was an 7th grader. **(Lincoln's Birth date: February** **10th. And Lynn's birth date March 15th ugh, you know what I mean.)** So Lincoln opened Lynn's locker and looked at the amazing baseball bat. But then he somehow managed to drop it and i broke in half. Lincoln was schocked.

-"Holy shit, this baseball bat was weak as hell! How am I gonna fix this? Well I'll just put it back into the locker and I'll tell her after school."

 _And so, a boring day at school is over._

Lynn is happy that school is over and she opens her locker.

-"Alrig- What the FUCK. LINCOLN? DID YOU DO THIS?"

-"Lynn it was an accident, I swear."

-"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER ANYMORE!"

They walked slowly backwards and out of the school entrance with others gazing weirdly at them.

-"THIS TIME YOU'VE DONE IT!"

-"Lynn! I can explain! It was an accident!"

-"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OR NOT! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

At this point they were out on the sidewalk on the way home. Lynn was so angry that she punched him with a powerfull fist to his left cheek.

-"Lynn! I can apoligi-

" **punch"**

-OUCH! LYNN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

-"You destroyed my baseball bat. Now I will destroy you!"

-"Fuck."

Lynn throws Lincoln on the ground and starts punching him in the face multiple times.

-"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LYNN!" He says with blood running down his nose with a black eye. Lincoln finally manages to get up and fight back. Lincoln gives Lynn a punch to her nose.

-"NOW THAT DOES IT!"

Lynn pushes Lincoln on the road but didn't manage to see a moving car. Lincoln got struck in the back by the car and slides on the pavement. Blood starts running down from his head.

-"OH MY GOD! LINCOLN!"

Lynn cried while getting down to help him. She didn't care about her baseball bat anymore. She only wanted to be sure that Lincoln did not die.

-"NO! LINCOLN!"

She goes as fast as she can to get her phone in her backpack. She calls Lori immediatly. Lincoln was laying on the ground unconcious.

-"LORI!"

-"Lynn what is it?" Why are you shouting?

-"IT'S LINCOLN! BLOOD IS RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE!"

-"Oh my god Lynn! What happend?!"

-"He's been hit by a car!"

-"Alright Lynn, call the ambulance while I'm coming immediatly." Hangs up*

-"OH MY GOD LINCOLN PLEASE MAKE IT! PLEASE! Please. My only brother..."

Then she hears sirens coming from one end of the road and Lori with Vanzilla the other side of the road.

Well That's everything I have written for this story so far. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright chapter 2 is here and this will probably be a better chapter than the last one.**

 **The last one needed to be fixed a few times but I think this one will be ok.**

 _Chapter 2_

Once they arrived, they took Lynn and injured Lincoln in the ambulance and Lori followed right after.

Oh my god Lincoln! I'm so sorry! Lynn said while crying all her tears out and she was desperate for Lincoln to make it. Lynn had never been so worried in her whole life and she was criyng like a rainfall in a cold octoberday.

When they arrived at the hospital they took Lincoln to a hospital bed and rushed him to the emergency room.

-''Bye Lincoln. I hope you'll get better. Soon'' She said wiping her tears off while Lori comes.

-''Alright, tell me exactly what happend Lynn.''

 ***** Snort *****

-'' At school, Lincoln went into my locker and he destroyed my baseball bat somehow and I got mad. So I followed him angry from school when it was over, wich was the time I noticed it. So i followed him halfway to our house and a fight broke out between us. Without thinking I pushed Lincoln but a car was travelling beside us, and ... *Starts to cry again* -''It was horrible!.

-''Lynn I understand you. I know it wasn't your fault. Cheer up, he will probably be better soon.

-''Thanks Lori. Now I feel a little bit better.''

Now the whole family comes in to the hallway where they sat.

Leni : -''Oh my god! Is Lincoln okay?

Lynn Sr and Rita : -It will be fine! We think he's okay!

Lana : -''Please say he's okay!''

Luna : -'' Yeah sis, he needs to be okay!''

Lori : -'' Calm down everybody! Let us tell you what happened.''

Then after the story, everybody was kind of sad.

Lynn sr and Rita : -''It's ok Lynn! It was an accident. It'll probably get better afterwards.

Lynn was still very sad, especially when they told what happened.

Lynn : -''Thanks... I feel a little bit better.''

Everybody gave Lynn jr a big hug to make her feel better.

Doctor comes out of emergency room.

-''Alright, Lincoln seems to be in a bad condition and he needs to be in the hospital for at least 3 weeks, but other than that he is fine. But he is gonna be in a coma for some time.''

Lana : -''Mom? Does that mean he's dead?!'' She asked shocked.

Rita : ''No, he's gonna get fine in a few weeks so maybe we can go and visit him a few times.''

Lynn Sr : -''Come on everbody, we gotta have a big hug that he's fine!''

Everyone got a big hug. And then Lynn Sr got a bill of 21 000 dollars.

-''Ugh, that's unlucky.''

And so everyone left together in Vanzilla happily that he is fine, but only except Lynn. She was still very sad of what she did and she did'nt care about her baseballbat anymore. Actually her signed bat was actually a fake because she looked on the internet for how the autographs looked like. So it was worthless anyways.

Rita : -''So guys, what do you want for dinner today?

Everyone -''Ehhh? We don't know.''

Rita : -''Maybe we can have lansagna? Dad can make it for you guys''

Everyone : -'' Yay! That's a good choice!''

Lynn Sr : -''Wait what?''

They made a good lasagna with Licnoln's face on it.

 **4 days later**

Rita : -'' Come on guys! It's time to visit Lincoln!

Everyone : -''Alright!''

They arrived at the hospital and walked in. Then they took the elevator up to Lincoln's floor and walked to his room.

Lynn Sr : -''Alright, this is the room.''

The doctor opened it for them. Lynn Jr was still very sad and gave Lincoln a hug. Then everyone else joined and hugged Lincoln too. Lincoln was still in a coma so he wasn't awake.

Lynn Jr : -''Oh Im so sorry Lincoln! At least you're ok.''

Doctor : -''Alright, Time is over!''

Lynn Sr : -''Alright, let's leave then.''

 **2 weeks later**

Rita : -''Alright everyone! Were heading to the hospital!''

The family had been at the hospital many times, but Lincoln was still not awake. Lincoln had a big bruce on the back of his head and scratches on his back. He had 1 operation. Later they drove with Vanzilla to the hospital. They walked to his room and sat down.

Now it had been 6 hours. It was 10 in the evening and almost everyone were sleeping. But suddenly Lincoln woke up.

Lincoln : -''Ugh, What is this place? Where am I?''

Luna and Lynn woke up and saw that Lincoln was awake.

Luna and Lynn : -''Lincoln! You're awake!''

Lincoln : -''Wha – what happened? Lynn started to cry.

Lynn : -''It was all my fault! You broke my baseball bat, so I got angry at you and we started to fight! And then managed to push you and there was a car there! (Cries More) You got hit by a car!'' Lincoln was surprised by that, because he didn't remember anything.

Lincoln : -''Was I hit by a car?''

Lynn : -''Yes! I'm so sorry! Lincoln was staggered but he wasn't angry at all.''

Lincoln : -''It's ok Lynn. I know it wasn't on purpose.''

Lynn : -''Yes it was! It's all my fault! Now Lynn was crying very much and she was very sad.''

Lincoln : -''It's ok Lynn!''

Luna : -''Yeah dude, it's ok Lynn!''

Lynn : -''No, I can't be ok!''

Lincoln : -''Yes Lynn! I don't care if you pushed me or not. You're always nice and you would never do this to me on purpose.'

Lynn : -''Is it true? Do you really mean that?''

Luna : -''Yeah dude you would never do that.''

Lincoln : -''Yes Lynn you have always been one of my best sisters.''

Lynn : -''Thanks Lincoln, but I'm still sad.''

Lincoln : -''It's ok Lynn. You're my loving sister.''

Lynn : -''Thanks Lincoln. Lynn gives Lincoln a big hug becuase now she knows that it wasn't her fault. Now everybody was awake.''

Lola : -''Lincoln!''

Lana : -''Yes! We knew you would make it!''

Everybody gave Lincoln a big hug.

Rita : -''Oh it's so nice you're awake. He have been here everyday for the past weeks.''

Lincoln : -''Oh really? Thanks so much for your guy's support.''

Lori : -''Yeah Lincoln, we would never let you down.''

Leni : -''Wait what? I thought he was sleeping!''

Luan : -''Well I guess that the bears would be jealous for your hibernating skills!''

Everybody laughed and now the doctor came in the door.

Doctor : -''Good, you're awake. We just got some letters from your class!''

Lincoln : -''Really? For me?''

Doctor : -''Yes, for you. But before you leave, you should get a checkup. Will you come with me?''

And now he were gone. 30 minutes later he comes back.

Doctor : -''Alright, he's fine now. He had a minor concussion and few bruces. But most injuries are gone now. He is free to go now, so just go to the counter and get a leave report.''

Rita : -''That's great news!''

Lynn Sr : -''Alright, should we go now? We should get a good night sleep!''

Everyone left and Lincoln was with them.

 _In the car_

Lola : -''Oh Lincoln? Did it hurt?''

Lana : -''Yeah Lincoln, did it hurt?''

Lisa : -''You can't ask him that! He would already be unconscious by that time!''

 **Ok everyone! I have been busy and either had no time or I would forget the story completely. But here is chapter two a little bit late but I hope the chapter is ok! See you guys next time!**


End file.
